


Under the Trees of the Golden Wood

by hchollym



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Lothlórien, Gimli is troubled by the quest, and he finds solace in the Lady and Lord of the Woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Trees of the Golden Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I went there. Written for a kink meme prompt, and this is basically porn with some plot. 
> 
> This is not crack fic. I know that a lot of people will feel that way about this triad, but going by the books, I actually ship it, and the Gimli in this story is the book-version of him. 
> 
> I’m always hesitant about writing LOTR fics, because I’m worried about making everyone OOC, so hopefully I managed to keep them as in-character as possible. 
> 
> Comments are always lovely <3

The gentle breeze felt cool on Gimli’s skin as he walked among the trees. Sleep evaded him for his mind was troubled; the path that lay ahead was filled with darkness, and his heart was heavy with sadness over their eventual departure from the forest realm. At one point, he would have scoffed at the idea that a dwarf would want to remain in Lothlórien, yet now he wished for nothing more than to stay in the company of the Lady Galadriel until the end of his days. Yet he knew that this was not his fate. 

He took a seat below the trees and stared across the forest that was illuminated by moonlight. He was so lost in his own misery that he did not hear the very subject of his thoughts approach and was startled when her soft, airy voice broke through the silence. 

“You are troubled by your quest, Gimli son of Gloin.” She sat beside him, her warm smile filled with understanding and empathy, and he felt his spirits brightened by her presence. 

“It is not the quest that troubles me, my lady, but the parting from the light and joy that is the Lothlórien and the Lady Galadriel.” Galadriel felt herself filled with affection for the dwarf before her as she placed her hand softly on his arm. 

“I ask of you this, Gimli: do not give up hope yet. There may still be light and joy to find in this world after our parting.” He could not imagine that this was so, as no light could ever compare to the Lady of the Golden Wood, but he did not speak these words. Yet she knew of his doubts anymore and was saddened by his sufferings. 

Never before had anyone spoken of as reverently or poetically as this dwarf did. Her own husband’s words fell short of Gimli’s eloquent compliments, though she did not doubt Celeborn’s love for her. The dwarf’s comment about the fairness of Lórien had moved her husband as much as it did herself. Yet even with his deep desire to remain here, he was willing to go forward on this quest. He was brave and noble and endearing, and she found herself leaning in slowly to place a light kiss upon his lips in comfort. 

Gimli froze in shock as his heart fluttered in his chest with joy. The warmth from those lips on his own had spread throughout his body like fire and made his head dizzy with bliss. It is probably for this reason that he responded as he did when the shock wore off. He was barely aware of what he was doing as he leaned in to reconnect their lips. 

Galadriel was surprised by his bold actions, yet they were still courteous enough to not offend her. The kiss was soft and gentle, leaving her plenty of room to pull away if she so desired, yet she found herself deepening it instead. Gimli was so elated by this reaction that his hands buried themselves in Galadriel’s hair on their own accord. It was as light and smooth as if it were made of silk, and Gimli ran his hands through it gently. 

Galadriel felt herself smile into their kiss at the gesture, and the soft stroking of her hair sent sparks of warmth and arousal through her body. His body was strong and sturdy, yet his kiss was nothing but tender. He treated her as if she were a rare gem that needed to be handled with extreme care so as not to spoil its beauty. Reverence, affection and love shown in Gimli’s eyes as they parted, and the look made her heart melt. She kissed him again, more urgently this time, yet still as light and soft as ever. 

Gimli wondered if he was dreaming, as this was surely too perfect to be reality, yet he found that he didn’t care. If this was a dream, then he wished for nothing more than to live in it forever. Her hands roamed over his chest as she carefully removed the armor and clothes that covered it with nimble fingers. 

He had yet to touch her, though she knew that he longed to, out of a desire to remain respectful, so she broke their kiss and stood, slowly slipping her dress off her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground in a cascade of white. 

Gimli’s eyes were filled with awe as he gazed upon the image of beauty in front of him. Her pale skin was unblemished and almost seemed to be glowing in an ethereal way. Her golden hair fell in ringlets over the soft curves of her breasts, and Gimli was entranced by the sight. 

Galadriel let her eyes roam over Gimli’s uncovered chest. He was broad and muscular, his tan skin riddled with various tattoos and scars. His appearance was the opposite of her husband in every way, yet just as attractive in its own right. She grasped his hand and gently pulled him up from his seat, helping him to remove his trousers as he kicked off his boots. 

She couldn’t help but notice the differences between Gimli and her husband as the dwarf’s cock stood stiff and proud between his legs. It was shorter in length than Celeborn’s but wider in girth, and his balls were thicker with a smattering of red hair. She took his hand again and pulled him with her to sit on the ground. 

They kissed again, sensual and slow, before Gimli moved his lips down to her neck. She could feel another pair of eyes on them, and her gaze searched until they came to rest on her husband. Celeborn was standing amongst the trees, watching the two of them. His face was blank and impassive, but the second that his eyes locked with hers, she could see the unconcealed lust.

Seeing the dwarf kiss his wife’s neck, the strong muscles in his back rippling under the touch of her long fingers, was strangely erotic. He had been intrigued by the dwarf’s flattery earlier, and now he gazed in wonder at Gimli’s boldness with his sexual ministrations. Galadriel lay down on the ground with Gimli following closely after her, and her eyes fluttered closed as his mouth moved down to her chest. 

Gimli took his time worshipping every inch of her exposed skin with kisses, and the muscles in his back flexed as he held himself up over her body. Celeborn felt his cock stir in arousal as he wondered what the dwarf’s rough skin would feel like beneath his own fingers. Galadriel opened her eyes again, locking them with her husband’s and giving him a knowing smile. She stopped Gimli’s movements, and he looked at her with confusion. 

She motioned lightly towards Celeborn with her head and Gimli’s gaze followed the movement, eyes widening in shock when he saw her husband watching them. Celeborn met his gaze, and Gimli’s heart stopped for a moment. The elf’s piercing eyes were not filled with anger or disgust as Gimli had expected, but instead with an undeniable hunger. His face was unabashed even though the bulge in his trousers was obvious, and Gimli swallowed thickly. 

There was no denying that Celeborn was beautiful in his own way. If Galadriel was the sun, then he would be the moon with his harsh eyes and long, silver hair. His face was harder and more masculine than Galadriel’s yet still soft and smooth looking. Galadriel peered into the dwarf’s mind and smiled at his thoughts before motioning for her husband to join them. He approached them slowly and purposely as he shed his own clothes before joining them on the ground as they both sat up. 

Gimli’s eyes widened at the Lord of the Woods’ actions, and he looked to Galadriel for guidance, but she merely smiled at him in response. His thoughts were racing as he watched Celeborn undress, but he could not deny that he found the other’s body appealing. It was thin and slender but not soft or weak, and his erection was longer than any dwarf’s. 

Celeborn kissed Galadriel soundly as Gimli watched, and the dwarf had to admit that the sight was incredibly arousing. When the two parted, Celeborn turned to Gimli and connected their lips, the dwarf responding immediately to the kiss. It was more demanding and hungry than either of their kisses with Galadriel, as if they didn’t feel the need to hold back with each other. Tongues battled for dominance as teeth nipped at their bottom lips with urgency. 

As the kiss ended, Galadriel lay down on the ground again, pulling Gimli with her as he held himself up over her. He draped their bodies together, careful not to put too much weight on her, as they kissed again. It was light and gentle; a vast contrast to his kiss with Celeborn. He moved his head back to peer into her eyes and ask permission, which she granted with a smile and light nod of her head. 

He resumed kissing down her chest until he reached her vagina, gently swiping his tongue over her clit. She closed her eyes and let her head fell back, her body growing warm with pleasure as he flicked his tongue faster. Celeborn moved behind Gimli, straddling him as he pressed his chest down to lay on top of the dwarf’s back. He could feel the muscles rippling beneath his skin, and he moved his head down to place open-mouthed kisses along Gimli’s spine. 

Gimli arched from the touch, and Celeborn slid his member between the dwarf’s legs. For a second, Gimli froze, worried that the elf was going to take without any preparation or slick, but the other simply pushed Gimli’s legs closer together so that his cock fit snugly between them. Celeborn began to thrust quickly and steadily into the middle of those warm muscles, his breath becoming ragged from the delicious friction. 

The only lubricant was the pre-cum that had gathered at his tip and made its way down the shaft as he continued to thrust back and forth. He gripped Gimli’s hips with one hand and wrapped the other around to grasp the dwarf’s cock firmly. He stroked in rhythm with his thrusts, occasionally swiping his thumb over the tip. 

Gimli inhaled deeply through his nose and stopped his ministrations on Galadriel to bite his lip. He was tempted to groan or spout words in his native tongue, yet somehow that seemed inappropriate in the quiet realm of Lothlórien where the air was silent except for the sound of their heavy breathing. He let his hands roam up Galadriel’s side and chest until he reached her breasts, massaging them as he swiped his tongue along the lips of her vagina. 

He licked the wet juices that started to seep out before flicking his tongue inside the hole with firm strokes. She arched her back, and he returned his attention to her clit. He licked it once more before blowing on it lightly, causing a shiver to work its way through her body. He began flicking his tongue over it again, quicker than before, and she gasped quietly. Her eyes were scrunched closed as she tangled her hands into his hair and grasped it tightly. 

She could feel the heat pooling in her stomach, and Gimli closed his mouth around the clit and began to suck with firm pressure. She released a strangled breath, and the sound went straight to Gimli’s cock, his own release approaching fast. Celeborn seemed to have the same response as him, because he sped up his thrusts and his strokes on Gimli’s shaft. 

As Gimli continued to suck on her clit, Galadriel felt her orgasm crash over her like a wave of pleasure, and her body shook violently with it. She forgot to breathe as she rode out her climax, and her mouth was open in a silent cry. Gimli watched her expression, getting closer to his own peak as he breathed heavily through his nose. 

Celeborn's breathing was ragged and heavy above him as the elf swiped his thumb over Gimli’s tip again, and the dwarf shuddered through his release, his body trembling from the intensity of it. The movement sent vibrations through Celeborn’s cock, and he let out a quiet groan as his own release shot between Gimli’s legs.

The three of them were silent as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms and tried to catch their breath. Galadriel’s body was still trembling slightly, but her muscles felt lighter than air, and she pulled Gimli up into another sensual kiss. 

Once they pulled apart, Celeborn caught Gimli’s chin with his hand and turned his head to connect their lips one last time. The kiss was rougher and more desperate and filled with an emotion that Gimli couldn’t even begin to comprehend with his mind still reeling as it was. 

When Celeborn finally turned to his wife and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, Gimli suddenly felt as if he was intruding on a private moment, as strange as that seemed after everything that had just taken place. 

He stood up and began to redress, trying to give them their space, but they both followed suit quickly after him. He looked between the two grave and beautiful elves before him in wonder, and they both gave him small, genuine smiles in response, though Celeborn’s was more reserved. 

“Sleep well, Gimli,” the Lady Galadriel said softly, and Gimli’s heart and mind felt light and joyful as he smiled back at them. For just one night, he would allow himself to forget about the worry and despair over the future, and he would sleep peacefully under the trees of the Golden Wood.


End file.
